Double Trouble
by Kemreit
Summary: It's summer for the Beltrov family but unlike the previous summer, everything falls apart. However, it isn't just the Beltrov family but the Weasleys have come over for the summer as well.
1. The Beltrovs

_**Double Trouble**_

_Chapter One : The Beltrovs_

----- Isabel's P.O.V. -----

I walked ran through the muggle streets in London, searching for a good place to buy supplies for Serena's and my newly planned prank. The muggles I ran past kept looking back at me like I'm some freak before continuing with their lame lives. I didn't care about the looks I received unless it came from Serena then I might be bothered by it depending on the reason for it. More muggles looked at me, their faces either filled with confusion or annoyance sometimes maybe both. Now that I thought about it, what was I doing in muggle streets? Looking for a store had the supplies I was looking for yes but I meant why would my parents allow my pureblood family to be allowed to interact with muggles especially when they spoke bad about muggles. Ah that's parents for you. They say one thing and they mean another and then they yell at you even if you followed their rules. Sucks doesn't it?

I sighed as my long slender legs continued to hurry down the sidewalk but within a few minutes I slowed down to an easy walking pace. Serena -- and me to be honestly -- got stuck babysitting our little sister, Rene because our parents were leaving and our other siblings would not be around, well except for Trevor but he still need his space and time alone even after seven years and not to mention he barely came out of his room, so we were left to watch Rene..why doI feellike I'm forgetting someone...? Oh well, asI was saying;Serena said this was the perfect time for one of us to go out and get the supplies we needed while everyone was gone. Of course I ended up getting the supplies though I didn't mind, actually I enjoyed doing the dirty work but Serena forgot one thing. I don't have a sense of direction. See the reason I know I'm lost is because the store wasn't in a crowded place like the one I'm in now. That and um...I'm in the wrong part of the city. What? I said I had a bad sense of direction but at least I didn't end up in the wrong city like last time!

I sighed heavily, knowing that I could take a right here and a left there and another right here and I should end up where the store is located at, if not, I'll be making phone calls saying to prepare my funeral because they won't be able to find me this time.

Yes I got lost before and it took them two days to find me in the middle of nowhere. I was a stupid git -- still am actually -- back then. It was a traumatic experience for Serena and me. That was the longest time we've been separated from each other and neither of us did to well but surprise, surprise it was Serena who found me in a completely different city then the one we live in and no, it isn't London. I don't live in London, it's too noisy and crowded but imagine all the fun Serena and I would have if we did live in London. Actually the Beltrov, my family's surname of course, lives in a secluded manor with woodsor forest, call it what you want but it has trees, green trees if you will, surrounding it. Oh, oh, it also has this wonderful large pond behind the house! Serena and I get sick from spending to much time swimming in the cold water.

My parents are one of those rich purebloods that make a lot of money which must be fate because they end up spending it on Serena and I every time we visit the hospital from doing some stupid -- but awesomely fun and worth the pain -- stunts

About my family there is Augustus Beltrov my father, a 56 year-old man. He owns a lot of banks, some which are in England but others are around Europe. He is a tall outstanding man who seems to be the only one in my family who actually finds Serena's and my pranks humorous. I like the way his eyes twinkle when he tries to be serious and attempting to scold Serena and I and keep himself from laughing his ass off. Basically my father is a very laid back man who just can't seem to get enough of my mum. Why would I say such a thing, you'll see.

Then there is Abigail Beltrov my mum, a 53 year-old plump woman. She owns some popular muggle stores around Europe, which ones I cannot tell you because neither Serena or I pay enough attention to my mother while she is giving us her usual, daily lecture about being ladies instead of tomboys. She is a kind gentle mum if you stay on her good side. Unlike my father she gets angered easily, especially when Serena and I are lying on the hospital beds with broken bones but I can't blame her. She was doing only what every normal mum would do, worry about her child. What she lacks in qualities -- not that I'm saying she lacking any...just a figure of speech -- she makes up in her cooking. Everyone always wonder why Serena and I eat a lot and how we are able to keep our slender figures is a mystery.

The oldest child of my parents is Hugh Beltrov, who is 29 now. We see him every once a while because he misses mum's cooking though he won't admit it because he criticizes her food along with Serena and I. We all like her food but we just won't mention it. Not much about Hugh, I think he works in some Dragon thingy or whatever it was that he does. He can never keep a girl for more then a week and I think it is because he likes to criticize people but some people are just so full of it. It is easy to tell when he's criticizing someone when he wants it to be noticeable and he rarely says it in a way you can't tell if he means it or not, but netherless he is an outgoing guy who's fun to be around with. Great guy really, nice too. That's enough of him now to the second oldest. Another boy.

Stuart "Stuart Little" Beltrov a 25 year-old boring man. This man...there's just something wrong with him. He never I mean never removes his nose from a book. Everyone always wonder how he is able to eat and read at the same time no scratch that they always wonder how he was able to read five books at the same time. I once tried reading three books at the same time and I was so tempted to burn every book in the world. This boy is just so...bookwormish. About his nickname, he got it when that Stuart Little movie came out; you know the one with the mouse. He doesn't live with my parents anymore and rarely visits but then no one really notices he's gone. He's just there and then not there, Serena and I always say he could try harder in making friends and such things. I've never seen him go out in public but apparently he was able to but I want to see a picture of him in public for proof.

Next one, another boy or rather boys -- lot of boys in my family -- are Trevor and Simon Beltrov, 23-year-old twins. Serena and I aren't the only twins in the family; actually twins in this family are very, very common. I think dad had sisters that were twins and his mum might have been one of a twin too. Like I said, twins are very common in my family but none of them seem to live a long time. Which is why I'm not going to say anything about my twin bothers. Not now anyway but I will say this, Trevor lives with us but he never talks to anyone anymore. People were always saying he was quiet when he was at school, well they should see him now because if they thought he was quiet then they thought wrong. Every once a while he will and only talk to Serena and me. He is too overprotective of us and I can't blame him. I love the poor guy and I would do anything to make him smile because neither Serena nor I would want to be in his situation. So the outcast of this family in other people's view would be him because he dresses like a Goth from eternal depression. Simon and him were the nicest guys at school and everyone loved them. Unlike Serena and I, they never pulled pranks or switched places with each other. They always dressed they way they feel. So then, one to the next one.

Cheryl Beltrov the first female born and is currently at the age of 18. She lives with my parents and is a snob. She thinks the whole world revolves around her, which is why Serena and I prank on her the most and no one stops us! She is deathly afraid of bugs and we love to use that against her. She, I believe fancies some boy name Oliver Wood but then she fancies every guy that comes in her way. She's a snob and most of my family hates her, even the quiet rarely seen one hates her.

Then comes me, Isabel Beltrov and Serena Beltrov, the "favorites" of the family. We are 17 years old. Alright, Serena and I love to argue about things whether they're big or small for example we argue about whose corn bread tastes the best, which rock is stronger then the others, what the best Quidditch team in the world is, and so on. We are stubborn, and playfully criticize people. We enjoy playing pranks on people we hate or just for fun. Serena does most of the thinking while I do most of the dirty work but we both enjoy it all the same. I'm a klutz with a bad sense of direction. Serena is less of a klutz then I am but at least she has a sense of direction, probably because she learns from my mistakes a lot. She really screws up on potions because I do that but if I do something funny or stupid she'll screw up. We don't attend to any schools but rather are home schooled by the best tutors money can buy. We love extreme things like skydiving and bungee jumping. We have friends in the hospital and everyone knows us! What can I say? We're lovable girls! We do have a slender figure but unlike many, we worked our hardest to get that figure and keep it that way.

Next is another boy -- God all these boys -- that goes by the name Nigel "Jockstrap" Beltrov. He is 15 years old and unlike Serena and I he goes to Hogwarts with Rene. His nickname says it all. This boy is nothing but a jock. It's all Quidditch, Quidditch, and Quidditch for him. Don't get me wrong, Serena and I love Quidditch and like to play it for fun but we aren't obsessed with it like he is. Nigel is strong for his age, tall to but his height makes up the brain cells he's missing. Let me tell you, Nigel aint the smartest boy in the box. I think he is friends with the infamous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, he writes all the time to us about that but he is a year younger then them. He also says he fancies Ginny Weasley, a girl in his year but she fancies Harry. Oh well, let him deal with it. I'm sure if he can think of what 2 + 2 is within 10 minutes he can figure out what to do. He may appear smart but if you get to really know him, you can see he is the stupidest git on earth.

There is Rene "Shrimp" Beltrov a small but very, very smart and mature for her age. She is only 12 years old but you can't tell that by her size and her brain. I must say she isn't as smart as Stuart though. No one will ever be as smart as that bookworm but she comes close. Sometimes -- most of the time -- mum has Rene watch over us because unlike her, we are immature. She is a cute kid and doesn't let things get to her easily. She writes to us the most out of the family when she is at school.

I think she quickly made friends with a girl is sixth year, Hermione Granger. Out of the family Rene is the only one that comes close to looking like Serena and me. Mum was is a blond and dad was an auburn red head. Either the children where blond, mix colors like dirty blond hair or brown or they were completely auburn red. Cheryl is the only one who doesn't have any of those colors because she consistently dies her hair. One time Serena and I messed with her die supplies and she came out the shower with pink hair. The whole family took a picture to savor the moment while she fumed and cried about how miserable her life is. She doesn't have the right to say such things. The only one who is allowed to say how miserable his life is, is Trevor and he doesn't even mention it. I mean you can see it in his eyes and face but he doesn't whine about it. He just mourns by himself. I admire him for that and Serena and I started mourning with him to help ease his pain. I wouldn't be surprise if I woke up one day and he killed himself and I wouldn't blame him either I just hope he doesn't.

All right thats all my family for now. Nine err eight children, that is what I meant when I said my father could not get enough of my mother. I only hope they stopped at Rene wait, wait sorry Rene isn't the last one so that does make nine children. Ah, how could I forget little Julian, the cutest 5 years old on earth? Not much to tell about him though, he is only 5 years old and his personality is still coming along. He does mess up on his words a lot though but that only makes him cuter. Every time someone asks how old he his, Julian would have this large, goofy grin on his face and hold up his hand to show everyone his small five fingers and then he would go, "Fuv!" I thought it was so cute I ask him how old he is everyday, almost anyway.

"Excuse me," A voice called out from in front of me and I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at the girl. She looked like she was in her early twenties -- maybe around 22 -- but very attractive. She had short blonde hair that got longer towards the back. I do believe those brown highlights she has in her hair might be natural, if not my mistake. Her light blue eyes were dancing on my face with a slight hint of confusion. Her light skin toned face looked flushed. "Excuse me, but do you know where a nearest bookstore is?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah," I said halfway turning my body to the side. "I passed one earlier back there." Thank God I'm not the only one who gets lost. "Mind if I ask why?" Sorry but I can't help be nosy even when I don't know who the person is but it's just so bloody fun bugging people.

The woman smiled and quickly thanked me. "I just moved in here from Bradford." She said. Explains the look in her eyes. "I got a temporary job at the bookstore on this street to last me until I find a more stable job." She said running a hand through her short hair.

"I'm Isabel Beltrov." I said sticking my hand out to her. The woman seemed stunned for a moment but then shook my hand, smiling.

"I'm Elizabeth Blackwell." Elizabeth introduced herself and then asked a questioned I wasn't expecting. "Are you still in school?"

I was taken back but recovered quickly. "Well actually," I grinned. "I don't go to school. Did you just get out of collage?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I never really went to collage." She said and then looked at her watched. "Oh bugger. I'm going to be late."

I started walking past her, not waiting to make her late. "Don't let me keep you then. It was nice to meet you."

"Same here." Elizabeth said before dashing off to her job.

I quickly went on my way. I was use to being lost. Hell I got lost trying to find my room when I was younger so it wasn't something new. I figured I might get somewhere if I took a left so I did. I walked around aimlessly now that I knew I was never going to find that new store without Serena's help. It had been a half an hour and I wished my -- and Serena's -- owl was here that way I could call for help. I mean, what are the chances any one of my siblings would be here? You know what, scratch that. I think I see Jockstrap ahead. I can't tell because his back is turned to me and I usually see his stupid face instead of his back. The boy stood at 5'6" with a very athletic body. He had long shaggy brown hair with tints of blonde that you could barely see if it wasn't for the sun. This boy that I assumed to be Jockstrap was walking with a group of four. The tallest and presumably oldest of the group was two redheads that I could tell were twins. Gee call it a hunch but I think I'm right. Anyway it was obvious to see that they stood at a height of 6'1", which of course made me naturally feel like I'm short, not that I am. Serena and I have a good height of 5'8", like I said. We're not short but those like the twins ahead of me do tend tomake me feel short.

Anyway I should take this time now and say something about the height of my family. Everyone, I mean everyone is tall in that family. Jockstrap was only 15 years old and he was already at a height of 56. In a couple of years or months or weeks or days I really don't know but eventually he would reach Hugh's height. Hugh was 5'10", like my father. Rene was the only one besides Julian who wasn't growing. Let me think, the shortest male in the family right now is no other then Stuart Little who is 5'7" -- ha, Serena and I are taller then him -- and the shortest female is 5'5" who I think might be one of my aunts or cousins...I don't remember.

The boy turned his head to look at the other redhead besides the twins. That is Jockstrap! Is his school out already?

Remember, Serena and I are the only family members that have not and never will go to Hogwarts for personal and family issues.

I moved closer towards the group where I could here them but stayed behind so they wouldn't notice me stalking them. The group was talking to each other but the twins seem to be in their own conversation.

"...have to met my family. Cheryl is the only nice one though." Jockstrap was saying to his group.

Cheryl? Nice? Oh please, I can be nice. I was nice to Elizabeth wasn't I? Well...she did get on my good side and I just met her...

"I'm still surprised that your aunt and uncle allowed you to spend the summer at my place." Jockstrap was saying to a brown haired boy who looked away, uneasy.

"Yeah, so am I." The boy, who I have no doubt is the imfamous Harry Potter I keep hearing about, said quietly.

"Your whole family is coming right Ron?" Jockstrap asked, sounding happy for a moment.

"Not every single one but mum, dad, and Ginny will be there sooner or later."

"Your parent's won't mind us will they?" Harry asked and Jockstrap shook his head.

"They already have everything prepared for you guys."

Wonderful, how come I didn't know about this? Merlin, this is one of those times I hate my siblings. I mean, they do things that interfer with your own plan. They eat food that you took the time to write your name so it belonged to you but apparently they can't read... They eat the last of the good stuff. They get away with everything and oh they love to wear your clothes. Siblings, can't live with them can't live without them. No wait, that's soul mates right? Eh I don't know. Just ignore me okay...

"Oh I should warn you guys. I have these two sisters who are bitches, complete fucking bitches. They're whores who fuck for fun and money. They even go after their own gender and what's worse is my parents don't believe me." He said miserably.

"Do they go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked and Jockstrap answered with a simple 'thank God no'.

Nigel my dear little brother, you will pay for that comment. Congrats on pissing me off you little fucker. Normally I would attack -- beat him into a bloody pulp and then hex him like crazy in other words... -- him right there and now but...he has backup and I don't have my twin with me. Not to mention I'm in muggle public so I wouldn't be allowed to use magic. Though I must say I still use magic even when I'm told not to. Serena will come up with a good hex for him and I will be more then happy to put it on him. Or visa versa.

"Are they that bad?" Ron asked.

Jockstrap sighed. "Worse then you can imagine. You see they were going to go to Hogwarts but then we they found out my sisters were full of diseases and all that shit they declined their application in order to protect the students."

He will pay for that. I turned around and left with only one thing in my mind.

----- Serena's P.O.V. -----

"Isabel's lost again isn't she?" Trevor asked and I nodded.

"I really don't like it when you two separate. It isn't safe for her to be alone." He said softly looking down as his own twin crossed his thoughts. He sadly looked away. I walked up to him and sat right down next to him so I could lean on his shoulder.

"He would want you to be happy." I said quietly and felt Trevor tense slightly so I decided to change the subject. One thing Isabel and I learned was that never approach Trevor with the subject of Simon but let him approach you. The only ones he'll talk to about anything is Isabel and me. "Isabel will be fine." I said, trying to convince myself. I didn't want to end up in Trevor's shoes. "Besides with all that training you made us do I'm sure not even a gang of armed men could stop her, considering how stubborn she is." I said, recalling all those spells, potions, and fighting techniques Trevor taught us.

Trevor looked over to me, his light blue sadden eyes looked down at me. "She knows how to apparated here right?"

"We both know how Trevor." I said. "Honestly I should be more worried about her, not you."

Trevor nodded and sighed inwardly. "I know...but..."

I smiled at him. Isabel and I really care for him more then our other siblings. I wouldn't have been able to live on if... No, I can't even think it. I can't and I won't because it won't happen.

I heard a light knock on the door and Rene with her light red hair walked in with little Julian tagging behind. "I'm hungry and so is Julian." She said as Julian ran past her in order to get to me.

"Serava!" He cried out happily as I knelt down with my arms open and he jumped in them.

"Julian!" I said, grinning at his cuteness. Julian looked at me with these huge, big dark blue eyes as he put on a large grin. His pure blonde hair lay disheveled on his head.

"Hangry."

"You too?" I said and put Julian on my hip. I looked at Trevor. "I'll be back in a minute."

Trevor nodded and I left, making sure I closed the door behind me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked as Rene followed me.

"Fuud." Julian said, putting his hands together as if he was pleased with himself for making a decision.

I looked at Rene and waited for her to answer.

"The house elves should already have food prepared for us." She said as she walked past me.

"Shrimp." I called after the short redhead girl.

"Whrivp." Julian mimicked me.

Rene shot a glare towards us. "I'm am not that short." The 12 year old said. "I've already been here a day and a half and already I'm tired of you."

You know, that does beg the question. If Rene and Jockstrap are out of school, where is Jockstrap?

"Where is Jockstrap?" I asked, shifting Julian to my other hip. Isabel and I are overly protective of him, like the way Trevor is over us. He, this five year old seemed to be the only one in this family or anyone for that matter that can tell the difference between me and Isabel without hesitation.

"Fuud." Julian whined.

At the mention of food a house elf appeared. "Juy takes orders. Juy wishes to knowwhat Juy's masters want." She said, bowing slightly.

"Have curry prepare soon please." I said and Julian clapped his hands at the mention of curry, his favorite meal.

The houseelf smiled. "Juy will get them right away Juy's master." And with that she left.

"Purry!"

"Soon boy." I looked at Rene. "Where is he?"

Rene looked up at me. "He went over to one of his friend's house, the Weasleys and then they are going to spend the summer here."

"Mum allows it?"

Rene nodded her head yes. "I think Harry Potter is coming too." She rolled her eyes. To her, as well as to Isabel and me, Harry Potter wasn't a famous kid. He was just another kid. Screw everything that happen to him then and what he did. He is still a kid and one that will suffer from Isabel's and mine pranks. "Ron is always seen with Harry so he'll be there too. I hope Ginny is coming sometime too. I don't know much about Fred and George but they're coming for the hell of it but I think their parent's made them come because they're coming too."

"And mum knows this?"

"Not like we don't have any rooms for them."

"Good point." I murmured as we walked in the kitchen. Rene sat on a stool that was near a large bar-like table in the middle of the room. I put Julian on the table and he started whining.

"What?"

He put his hands in front of him. "Up, up, up, up." He chanted, begging me with his big blue eyes.

I couldn't resist the smile that was threatening to come out and picked him up and set him on my hip. "Better?"

"Geas."

"Yes." I corrected.

Julian gave me a stubborn look. "Geas." He insisted stubbornly.

This is why no one can get him to say the words right because he insists that his words are right and ours are wrong. But he is going to school for his speech sometime during summer.

"Yes." I said, wanting to see his reaction.

Julian eyed me evilly. "Geas!" He shouted stubbornly. "Geas, geas, geas, geas, geas!"

I smiled mischievously at him. "You are the cutest thing in the world."

Julian slapped a large knowing grin on his face. Let me tell you, Julian may be a five year old that cannot get his words right but he is the smartest boy I've ever seen in my life. He is also short for his age, which is why Isabel and I are always caring him around. Even mum and dad carry him around. Julian doesn't really like to walk on his own because Nigel will kick him for the hell of it. Julian will walk sometimes but as long as he gets the feeling that it's safe to walk. Cute kid really.

"Nigel's here." Rene spoke causing me to look out the nearest window. As soon as I saw him, my blood burned.


	2. Let's Play Pretend

**Double Trouble**

_**Chapter Two : Let's play Pretend!**_

I walked to the window, noticing the long sleek white limo. "Hey, since when did he get to ride in a limo?" I whined.

"Timo." Julian echoed.

"Mum said it was for our guests, not for him." Rene spoke as she joined me by the window.

I saw the white limo stretch pull up in the driveway and the butler left the house to open the door for his masters. Two tall, very tall redheads got out of the limo first. "Twins." I saw with awe, thinking it was weird to see twins, considering it was common in my family. Well actually, twins were common but not identical, now those were rare to see.

"Fred and George. Don't ask me which is which."

"I'm guessing the brown head one is Potter." I asked and Rene nodded in confirmation. "So that means the shorter redhead is Ronny boy."

"Yep, Fred and George's brother."

Then Jockstrap got out, walking like he owns the place. The group stood there, looking at the house with awe and a smug look crossed Jockstrap's features.

Jockstrap was nice enough to explain everything about the house for a couple of minutes or at least I think that's what he was doing. It took them ten minutes to enter the house and then another five minutes for them to reach the kitchen, which by then Rene, Julian, and I were sitting around the bar, eating curry.

"And this is the kitchen." I heard Jockstrap say to his friends with a cheerful tone. "Well actually it's a place to eat snacks, the kitchen is in the next room." He said and then noticed his siblings eating.

"You guys remember Rene."

Rene looked up from her food and smiled at the group before returning her attention to her food.

"Sene."

"What?"

Julian smiled, no smirked. The little boy smirked. "Sene, Sene, Sene, Sene, Sene, Sene..." He chanted over and over again but paused every few minutes to put some curry in his mouth and then continue his chanting.

Rene rolled her eyes and then looked at me. "Thank Merlin I'm just to this." She muttered and then went back to her food.

"And then this is Serena." He said before letting out a fake cough and quickly whispered to his friends.

Chewing my curry, I watched the pleasant faces of his friends go from normal to disgust. How wonderful! Jockstrap is going on about it…again.

"How is Julian?" Jockstrap asked and then quickly whispered to his friends again. This time they looked away, not wanting to meet my eyes but the twins remained disgusted.

"You know he's doing it again." Rene whispered to me.

"I know." I whispered back. Every time Jockstrap had some friends over he would make up awful shit about Isabel and me. In addition, every time we had our fun by putting hexes on him. You see Jockstrap hates our guts because Cheryl hates our guts and he adores her and I mean _adores_ hers. He would do anything for the slut. "What do you think the story is this time?" I asked quietly making sure the group wouldn't hear me.

Rene leaned forward so she could get a better view of the group and studied them. Her eyes went from dull to brightness as her brain rapidly worked on the question. Finally Rene leaned back into her seat and then started whispering to me. "Judging by their faces and the one excuse he didn't use yet, I would say something like a whore."

I smirked angrily. "I figured as much." I said, holding my anger in. These..._games_ of his were getting annoying and the stories were getting worse. If I was there when I heard Jockstrap telling his story I would have attacked him there and now but...I wasn't there and I can think of two ways Isabel and I can have fun with him. _Let's turn the tables shall we._ I thought as a I began to form a plan in my head. "Do you think he made Julian my son from on of my...clients?"

Rene shrugged. "Most likely but do keep in mind Serena that I am a 12 year old, not some teenager. I don't think mum would like you to have this discussion with me."

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "I know, but you are just too mature and smart for your age and besides with that height of yours I'd say you could pass being a 9 year old."

Rene glared daggers at me, which I ignored of course, playing the innocent act. I looked at the group and saw them avoiding my gaze. I smirked and looked at Julian who was now quietly chanting Rene's name.

"I asked you a question, you disease ridded whore." Jockstrap said with utter annoyance but whispered the last part. I sense he didn't want me to hear that but guess what? I did.

Ignoring him, I waited until Julian put the last of his curry in his mouth and patted the table in front of me, catching his attention. "Come here." I whispered, knowing if I would whisper he would as well. He likes to copy people when it came to their tones of voices.

Julian got on top of the table and walked toward me -- he was sitting across of me -- and sat down on his knees.

"Do you want to play pretend?" I asked softly.

"Prewend?"

I nodded. "You get to pretend I'm your mother and I get to pretend your are my son."

Julian was silent. A thoughtful looked crossed his face and I assumed he was thinking or he was looking like that for no reason and wasn't thinking at all. Cute though.

"Isawel?" He asked.

"What about Isabel?" I asked, wondering if that was what he meant.

He nodded. "Isawel."

"She'll pretend to be your aunt." I said. "Do you want to play?"

Julian grinned and jumped onto my lap. "Mummy!" He said excitedly, no longer keeping his voice down.

"What are you doing?" Rene whispered hastily.

I smiled mischievously. "His friends are expecting a whore and I better not disappoint them now should I?"

"I asked you a question you stupid whore."

Julian glared at Nigel and clutched onto my shirt as I stood up, holding on to him.

"He's fine. You're fine aren't you Julian?"

"Gine." Julian said in acknowledgment.

I walked over to the group, doing my best to walk like a whore. "Now look what we have here." I said slyly. "Some paying customers I hope."

I wished I had a camera that moment because Nigel's face was priceless. He looked at me, appalled and shocked but mostly surprised.

I shifted Julian so that I was supporting his weight on my hip. "By the way have you seen Isabel?" I've noticed one thing when Nigel talks shit about Isabel and me, he never mentions we're twins, sisters yes but not twins. It's times like this when I think he's against twins.

"Aunt Isawel."

Smart 5 year old eh? Actually playing along and he sounded very, very convincing.

"...I...haven't seen her." Nigel said, hesitating with his words.

I sighed and shook my head. I'm starting to get worried about her and if she doesn't show up soon, I'll have to find her and give her Hell for getting lost again. "Well it's almost 3:00," I said looking at clock. "And its time for Julian to go nappy time." I said and then looked at the twins and winked at them.

They glared at me, not even bothering to hide their disgust. This is going to be fun.

"Wo wappy." Julian said, crossing his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows, giving me his angry look.

"Yes nappy." I said as I headed out of the kitchen.

"Wo!"

I looked back at the group and gave them a seductive smile. "It was nice to met you boys. Maybe we should...get to know each other sometime." I said, resisting the grin that threatened to ruin my plot.

"Wo wappy!" Julian insisted. "Fig foy."

I eyed Julian mischievously. "A big boy you say?"

Julian nodded. "Fig foy."

I put him down and then measured his height and compared it to mine. "I don't think you're a big boy." I said, studying the results.

"Fig foy!" Julian insisted, stomping his feet.

"Big boys like to take naps."

"Wo wappy." He said and then ran out of the room.

I sighed and walked after him, smiling. "I'm going to get you." I warned playfully and heard Julian shout 'Wo wappy'.

"What's the matter Nigel? You look...shocked." I heard Rene ask.

"Shut up Rene." Nigel snarled and then took his friends to show them the rest of the house.

Nice one Rene, nice one.

Isabel's P.O.V.

"Here you are Is." John said as he pulled his car into the driveway. John was a muggle, an 18 year-old muggle who knew about witches and witchcraft and the whole deal.

He pulled up behind a slick white limo, which was now turning black, and stopped. "Who's the limo for?"

I opened the passenger door and got out, closing the door. I leaned on the open window so I was eye to eye with John. "I'm guessing it's for Nigel and his friends." I said with a bitter tone in my voice.

Nigel shook his head. I had told him about what Nigel said about Serena and me. He then looked at me.

"Consider yourself lucky I found you and knew where the store was." He said, drawing my thoughts away from Nigel.

I smirked at him. "No, you were looking for girls to shag and ran into me. And besides I was heading to the store."

John sighed. "Fine, fine. You ran into me however," He said with a gleam in his eye. "Your store was in a different city then the one I found you in."

I glared at him. I couldn't even apparated without getting lost. That's how I ended up in a different city when I ran into John. "Point made." I huffed angrily.

John laughed. "Do you still love me?" He asked, teasing.

I made a thoughtful look and rubbed my chin in that thoughtful way. "Let me think about that..." I joke.

John looked heartbroken and put a hand to his chest as if his heart had just been broken. "She...rejected me..."

I smile evilly and watch the limo driver move back and forth, carrying bags out of the trunk and into the house.

Explains why I didn't see them carrying anything...

"I'm assuming it might not be a good idea to stay a while." John said, watching the limo driver huff and puff tiredly.

"No and besides I hate you." I said, looking at John.

John gasped and gripped his chest. "Not...again... The pain...is...unbearable."

I laughed and reached into the car and grabbed a bag I had almost forgotten about. "I'll tell Serena you say hi."

John nodded and shifted gears, keeping his foot on the brake. "Good luck dealing with your brother."

"Good luck shagging a girl." I teased and John glared at me.

"I was shopping for my mum's birthday." He insisted.

I roll my eyes. "Denial."

John sighed at my stubbornness. "Fine, think what you want."

I took a few steps away from the car. "Later boy."

"Later Is." John said as he looked behind him and started backing out of the driveway.

I was thankful he was nice enough to drive all the way out here to drop me off. He didn't want me to apparated or use magic to get home because I would either screw it up or end up in a completely different place. It was only a two-hour drive to get back to his house but John claimed he loved to drive in the open road from my house to his. His dream was to be a race driver in United States, so he took advantage of the open road. So, he should get home within an hour and a half.

"Aunt Isawel!" I heard Julian shout.

Did he just call me aunt? I thought as I turned towards the house and saw Julian running with Serena chasing after him. I walked towards the approaching boy, who looked like he was about to cry.


End file.
